


Family Reunion

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: At Dr Jordan's funeral Daniel runs into people he didn't expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> I just had this little thought and well this is where it went, it’s a story I wrote a while ago and I found it again so I thought I’d post it.  
> Enjoy.

_Danny didn’t like the hospital._

_The noise, the strange lights and all the people rushing around made him nervous. He’d been dragged here after the accident, his parents had been hurt but nobody would tell him if they were all right or not. They wouldn’t tell him anything._

_Jake, his father’s foreman was sitting next to him trying to reassure the little boy but Danny just wanted to be with his mother._

_“Stay here, Danny,” Jake told him, “I’m going to talk to the doctor.”_

_Before Danny could say anything Jake jumped up and moved to where the doctor stood. They talked quietly and every so often one of them would look at him. They looked so grim and Danny felt tears start to fill his eyes while he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He became certain he’d never get to see his parents ever again._

_“Danny,” Jake crouched in front of him, “The doctor just told me that your Mom and Dad are both seriously ill. They were hurt really badly.”_

_“Can I see them?” Danny asked in a small voice._

_“Your Dad is in surgery,” Jake told him, “But your Mom is awake and asking for you,” Jake gave him a smile, “Want to go see how she is?”_

_Danny’s eyes lit up with relief and he followed Jake through the corridors._

_Claire Jackson tiredly opened her eyes when she heard the door opening, another doctor with more tests she was sure. Instead she saw Jake walk in with her baby._

_“Momma,” Danny cried in relief, “I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”_

_“Oh, Danny,” Claire sighed reaching out to hold him, Jake helped Danny up to the bed smiling as he watched the little boy wrap his arms around his mother._

_“What about Daddy?” Danny asked, “He’s going to be okay too, right?”_

_“I hope so, honey,” Claire whispered, gently stroking the soft dark-blond hair of her little boy._

_Danny fell asleep next to Claire who was dreading how she would tell him. They were both seriously injured and neither of them would be able to cope with an eight year old, especially one with as much energy as Danny._

_She didn’t want that to happen but they had no choice. Maybe Nick would be able to look after him, Claire hoped because she didn’t want to think about the alternatives._

*********************************************

Daniel groaned when the alarm went off. He was exceedingly comfortable and really didn’t want to move but SG1 had an early meeting this morning. He hit the snooze button for a few more minutes rest but all too soon the alarm sounded again in his ear.

“ _ **Dan’iel**_ ,” Sha’re murmured sleepily from beside him, “ _ **It’s time to get up**_.”

“ _ **I’d rather stay here**_ ,” he rested his head against her shoulder his hand softly caressing her slightly swollen stomach. They always conversed in Abydonian when they were alone.

Sha’re slid her hand onto his, “ _ **I’m seeing Janet while you’re at your meeting**_ ,” she reminded him, “ _ **To make sure our baby is doing well**_.”

“ _ **Our baby is going to be perfect**_ ,” he kissed her, “ _ **Just like her mother**_.”

Sha’re laughed, “ _ **Her?**_ ”

“ _ **Haven’t I told you? We’re having a girl, just like you,**_ ” Daniel said giving her another kiss before pulling himself up and out of bed.

Sha’re watched him for a few minutes before she had to rush to the bathroom. Daniel listened grimacing while his wife was sick several times.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he said when she reappeared gently wiping her mouth, “ _ **Do you want anything to eat?**_ ”

“ _ **No, Dan’iel,**_ ” she murmured, “ _ **I’ll have something later. I don’t think I can handle it just now.**_ ”

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, “ _ **Janet said this should pass soon.**_ ”

“ _ **I hope so**_ ,” Sha’re murmured, “ _ **I want to eat something and not see it moments later.**_ ”

Daniel laughed, “ _ **Come on, let’s get to the base.**_ ”

 

Driving to the base Daniel couldn’t help but smile every time he looked over at his wife. They’d been back together almost six months now and she was adapting to the world exceedingly well. The news of her pregnancy had nearly bowled him over but he was overjoyed that after everything they’d been through life was finally falling into place. The only black spot was he still hadn’t been able to locate his parents.

It had been almost four years since he’d returned from Abydos and despite every effort on all their parts including Hammond he hadn’t been able to find them at all. He’d finally stopped trying.

They believed he was dead. When Jack had told General West that Daniel had died after he returned from Abydos the first time, West had sent out a letter to his parents but before Jack could tell them the truth that Daniel was alive and well they’d left the country and hadn’t been heard from since.

“ _ **I’ll see you after the meeting,**_ ” Daniel told her as they stood at the entrance to the infirmary, “ _ **I love you.**_ ”

“ _ **I love you too,**_ ” she whispered as she kissed him.

Daniel made sure every time they separated he told her this, he was scared she’d disappear again. Sha’re went along with it knowing it would wear off quite soon and even if it didn’t it was always nice to hear.

 

Jack was sitting reading some strange tabloid magazine when Daniel joined him in briefing room. When Daniel gave him a look of confusion seeing what he was reading, Jack instantly jumped to his own defence.

“Teal’c has a thing for them,” Jack told him before changing the subject sharply, “How’s Sha’re?”

“She’s still throwing up everything she eats and getting bigger every day,” a small smile crossed Daniel’s face, “She’s with Janet getting another check-up.” 

Something caught his eye. Grabbing the paper off Jack he stared at the article.

“What?” Jack asked seeing his look of horror.

“He’s dead,” Daniel whispered in shock.

“Who is?”

“My old archaeology professor,” Daniel sighed, “He’s dead.”

*********************************************

Sha’re sat beside Daniel in the taxi holding his hand in silence as they came closer to the cemetery. Daniel had barely said a word since they’d left the SGC and she knew he was scared at the prospect of seeing his old colleagues.

“ _ **Dan’iel**_ ,” she murmured, “ _ **It’ll be fine. You’re here to say goodbye to your friend. Remember that.**_ ”

“ _ **Just don’t let go of my hand and I’ll be fine,**_ ” he replied as the car stopped at their destination, “Oh no.”

Sha’re stepped out of the car and walked round to make him get out. With a firm grip on his arm she made him start to walk. They stood at the back of the crowd listening to the eulogy Sha’re softly stroking his arm in comfort. Daniel physically flinched when Steven Rayner saw him and made a snide comment. It was only Sha’re’s firm grip on him that meant he didn’t turn and run. Finally it was over and people started to float away leaving Daniel and Sha’re standing at the tombstone.

“Goodbye,” Daniel whispered placing a flower down before turning to face his old colleagues.

“Well, the prodigal son returns,” Steven came over to them, “If you’re looking to mend fences you’re a little late.”

“Nice to see you too, Steven,” Daniel replied flatly.

“The last I heard you were dead,” Steven continued, “Looks like you made an astounding recovery. And you brought a date?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes slightly, “This is my wife, Sha’re. Sha’re, meet Dr Steven Rayner an old ‘friend’.”

“Hello,” Sha’re said demurely.

“It’s a pleasure,” Steven shook her hand before turning to back to Daniel, “I think you’ve a few people to talk to.”

Daniel heard his name being called in amazement. Turning around he saw them walking towards him.

“Mom, Dad,” he whispered in relief as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by his mother.

“Danny,” Claire Jackson whispered, “What happened? We were told you’d been killed.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed as his mother placed a hand on his cheek, “It’s very complicated.”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as his father pulled him into a tight embrace too.

 

Sha’re watched Daniel’s reunion with his parents with a smile before a shiver ran down her spine nerves filling her. She hadn’t expected them to be here and she started to worry about meeting them. After his father released Daniel he was about to turn to introduce her but another voice interrupted them.

“Daniel?” a blonde woman cried throwing her arms around him, “Where have you been? We thought you were dead.”

“Hi, Sarah,” Daniel said giving her a quick hug back.

Sha’re felt a spike of jealousy hit her just before she started to feel faint. Pressing a hand to her head she swayed slightly.

“You okay?” Steven asked catching her arm.

“Tired,” she murmured.

“Daniel,” Steven called, “She’s not well.”

Daniel spun and caught Sha’re, “What’s wrong?”

“I am just tired,” she said softly before sighing at his pointed look, “I still cannot eat.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered resting his head against hers, “You know Janet will kill me for not taking proper care of you,” he looked over to Steven, “You wouldn’t happen to still carry around a packet of mints, would you?”

Steven nodded and pulled them out handing Sha’re the packet.

“Eat a few of those,” Daniel told her, “And we’ll go back to the hotel for some food.”

A cough from behind made Daniel look back around to where his parents and Sarah stood staring at them.

“Daniel,” Mel said sternly, “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your ‘companion’?”

Daniel bristled slightly at his father’s tone but four years with Jack O’Neill had taught him to keep his cool and he managed not to start a fight.

“Mom, Dad, this is Sha’re,” Daniel slid an arm around her waist, “My wife.”

His parents stared at her in amazement while Sarah glared jealously making Sha’re feel very uncomfortable.

“Hello,” Claire said finally, taking Sha’re’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

*********************************************

Sha’re sat picking at the salad she was meant to be eating as she sat at the table with Daniel, his parents, Steven and Sarah. Every so often Sarah would look at her with undisguised hostility. Daniel’s parents seemed to be unsure about her while Steven was the only one who was quite happy to talk away to her.

After an exceedingly awkward half hour she felt the need to get away from them all.

“Dan’iel,” she said softly, “I need to get some air.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked quietly.

“No,” she placed a hand on his arm, “You have a great deal to talk about.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Steven offered, “If that’s okay, Daniel?”

Daniel nodded giving Steven a grateful look.

“I shall not be long, Dan’iel,” Sha’re said softly, pleased when he gave her a quick kiss before Steven escorted her outside.

“So,” Mel said, “Did you get her pregnant after you married her?”

Daniel turned on him, “How dare you.”

“We haven’t heard from you in years, Daniel,” he snapped back, “What am I supposed to think?”

“I couldn’t find you,” Daniel reminded him, “I was in an accident abroad and when I get home you were both gone.”

“We thought you were dead, Danny,” Claire said softly, “We needed to get away from everything.”

“I wish that hadn’t happened,” he said, “But you have no right to be rude to my wife.”

“How long have you been married?” Claire asked.

“Almost five years,” Daniel answered, “We married not long after my…accident.”

“Did she nurse you through it?” Sarah asked mockingly.

Daniel fixed a cool piercing gaze on her, “She gave me a reason to live.”

 

Steven walked next to Sha’re as they strolled round the gardens.

“I know you were uncomfortable in there,” he said breaking the silence, “but the look on Sarah’s face when Daniel said you were his wife will keep me laughing for the next few weeks.”

Sha’re looked at him confused, “Why?”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this,” Steven said, “But she and Daniel were once an item.”

“Dan’iel mentioned it,” Sha’re said softly.

“Well, she convinced herself that he was going to propose,” Steven continued, “He’d been very quiet and nervy around her most of the week. She was certain he was going to propose so when he dumped her she was a little shocked.”

Sha’re laughed slightly before frowning, “She appears to be close to his parents.”

“After we all thought Daniel had been killed they kept in touch,” Steven explained, “She didn’t tell them he’d dumped her.”

“They do not like me,” Sha’re sighed sitting on a bench, “I am sorry. I should not be speaking of this to you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steven dropped next to her offering her another mint, “You didn’t eat much there.”

Taking the offered sweet she smiled at him, “Thank you. I am having trouble eating lately.”

“Yeah, my sister was like that when she was pregnant,” he told her, “So do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I do not mind,” Sha’re smiled, “But Dan’iel is convinced we shall have a girl.”

“As much as we disagreed,” Steven said, “And we disagreed a lot, I won’t lie that I’m as jealous as hell about how smart he is. It’s nice to see him so happy.”

Sha’re blushed slightly.

“Come on, we should get back,” Steven told her, “Make sure there’s been no murders.”

Sha’re laughed and walked back with him.

*********************************************

Daniel was sitting on the balcony of their hotel room angrily staring at the sky. It was not exactly the reunion with his parents he had hoped for. Because of their accident he hadn’t lived with them growing up. He had been placed in foster care for most of his childhood but he had spent as much time as he could with them.

He could see how uncomfortable Sha’re was with them. The way they had treated her had been completely uncalled for.

“ _ **Dan’iel?**_ ” Sha’re asked coming out to join him, “ _ **What’s wrong?**_ ”

“ _ **I can’t believe you asked me that?**_ ” Daniel said incredulously, “ _ **That was the worst lunch I’ve ever had.**_ ”

Sha’re sighed, “ _ **They don’t like me.**_ ”

Daniel pulled her to sit on his lap gently sighing into her hair, “ _ **They’re angry at me love.**_ ”

“ _ **This is not the way you imagined seeing them again,**_ ” Sha’re said, “ _ **Is it?**_ ”

“ _ **They spent so much time trying to persuade me to get married,**_ ” he sighed, “ _ **Now I am and we’re having a baby, I thought they would be ecstatic.**_ ”

“ _ **Maybe they would have preferred that you married Sarah,**_ ” Sha’re whispered, “ _ **They seemed very friendly.**_ ”

“ _ **Sha’re,**_ ” he murmured in her ear, “ _ **They may have preferred it but I would have hated it. I love you.**_ ”

Sha’re closed her eyes and curled against his shoulder, “ _ **I love you too.**_ ”

 

“I can’t believe this,” Mel snapped as he paced around Jordan’s office, “He disappears for five years and now he’s fine and married to this woman.”

“Mel,” Claire said sternly, “Daniel is right. She’s his wife, be nice.”

“There was just something about her that seemed odd,” Mel frowned, “Like she was waiting for something.”

“She might have been scared,” Steven piped up.

“Scared?” Sarah asked scornfully.

“Look Daniel knew he was going to run into me and Sarah,” Steven told them, “But I doubt he thought he’d see you two there. They’ve been married five years and it’s the first time she’s met his parents.”

“Steven is right, Mel,” Claire said, “We were completely horrible to her. It’s not like this is some sort of fling, they’re married and she’s pregnant. We really should make her welcome.”

“She really is very sweet,” Steven told them.

“Fine, I’ll try to be nice,” Mel frowned.

“Well, Daniel’s coming to see us tomorrow,” Claire said, “We’ll talk to him then.”

***********************************************

“How’s Chicago?” Sam asked.

“It is different,” Sha’re said softly, “But I like the hotel.”

Sam laughed, “How are you feeling?”

Sha’re sighed, “Still nauseous but breakfast was over an hour ago and I have not been sick yet.”

“That’s progress. Your Father sent a message through the Stargate last night.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“Nah,” Sam laughed again, “Kasuf sent through some stuff he said you might want for your pregnancy. He said your mother would want you to use it.”

Sha’re smiled as she thought, “I know what that is. Please place it in Dan’iel’s office and I shall go through it upon our return.”

“Where is Daniel anyway?” Sam asked.

“He is meeting with his old friends and his parents.”

“They’re there?” Sam cried in amazement, “He must be ecstatic.”

“Yes,” Sha’re whispered.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Sam demanded, “I know that tone of voice from you.”

“They do not like me,” Sha’re sighed, “I think they would prefer that he had married the woman they knew.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sha’re,” Sam told her, “Give them some time to get used to the fact he’s alive, well and married. Got to go, I have some work to do. See you when you get back.”

“Goodbye, Sam,” Sha’re said before hanging up. 

With Daniel away Sha’re felt unsure what to do. She had only been on Earth a short time and most of that time was spent within the SGC, in their apartment or at the house of one of their friends. She’d never really been alone in the past six months; there was always someone she knew close by.

With a sigh she wandered around the room picking up books and flicking through them, she sat on the bed and channel hopped for a while before getting annoyed. Finally she decided to take a bath.

Sha’re sighed slightly as she slid into the warm water relaxing. Gently she touched where her baby grew.

“ _ **Don’t worry little one,**_ ” she murmured softly, “ _ **Your father loves us even if your grandparents wish nothing to do with us.**_ ”

Closing her eyes Sha’re lay back in the bubbles as she tried to forget everything about yesterday and just concentrate on the good things in her life.

 

Daniel took a deep breath before he walked into the office, somewhere he hadn’t been in a long time. Waiting for him were Steven and both his parents.

“Hi,” he said softly.

Claire gave him a hug, “Is Sha’re not with you?”

“No,” Daniel replied, “She’s still not feeling too good besides she didn’t feel very welcome.”

“Danny,” Claire said softly, “We were just slightly shocked.”

“You still should have been nicer,” Daniel retorted.

“We’re sorry,” Mel told him, “I’m sorry. We just never thought we’d see you again. Then you turn up married when you and Sarah were engaged.”

“Engaged?” Daniel asked in complete astonishment seeing Steven trying hard not to burst out laughing, “Who told you I was engaged to Sarah?”

“Take one guess,” Steven said, “Starts with an S.”

“Mom, Dad,” Daniel said, “Sarah and I were never engaged,” he turned on Steven, “If you knew this why didn’t you tell them?”

“Come on, Daniel,” Steven said, “One, I value my own skin and two, I couldn’t take that away from them.”

Claire sighed, “I’m sorry, honey. When Sarah told us we were so happy to have some connection to you.”

“Oh, Mom,” Daniel hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry I really am. I tried to find you when I got back. But I’ve found you now. You know you’re going to be a Grandmother soon.”

“That’s a scary thought, Daniel,” Claire said with smile, “But a wonderful one.”

 

“Jordan left quite a bit of work unfinished,” Mel explained later as only the three Dr’s Jackson sat in the office, “He was working on artefacts from the Tomb of Osiris. Want to see?”

Daniel nodded and leaned over his father’s shoulder glancing over the pictures the computer was showing.

“Stop,” Daniel ordered as a jar came onto the screen, “What are those symbols?”

Mel shook his head, “We haven’t been able to translate them.”

A shiver ran down Daniel’s spine, he could translate them.

“It’s gone,” Sarah suddenly appeared, “The talisman is gone.”

“What talisman?” Daniel asked.

“It was part of the collection,” Claire explained, “It was sent for carbon dating.”

“Where are the results?” Daniel asked.

“Just here,” Mel tapped a few keys and brought up the results. His gasp was audible as was Claire and Sarah’s.

“It’s over ten thousand years old,” Claire gasped, “Danny, this proves your theories.”

Daniel stared at them, “It’s one test. It means nothing. I’d better go check on Sha’re.”

With that he left as fast as he could.

*********************************************

“The symbols were definitely Gould,” Daniel told Sam and Hammond over the phone while he paced across the hotel room, “From what I could read from the screen I think I saw the word prison.”

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond said, “Do you believe there is any danger?”

“I’m not sure,” Daniel sighed, “But there may be another small problem.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“They found a talisman and did the carbon dating on it,” Daniel said, “It came back ten thousand years old.”

“The same as the Gate’s cover stone,” Sam sighed, “That could be a problem.”

“What did you say?” Hammond asked.

Daniel sighed, “I made an excuse and left. I’m hoping they’ll put it down to amazement that there may be actual evidence I was right.”

“Do what you can, Dr Jackson,” Hammond told him, “And keep in touch.”

“I will, sir,” Daniel said before he hung up.

Daniel sighed, before dropping to sit and lying back on the bed completely confused. He had not expected the funeral to turn into this. Closing his eyes he tried to relax a little, smiling when he felt Sha’re lie beside him.

She cuddled him, “ _ **What’s wrong, my Dan’iel?**_ ”

Daniel sighed and quickly explained to her what he’d seen.

“ _ **The Jar I saw was in the explosion that killed Jordan**_ ,” Daniel explained.

“ _ **Osiris,**_ ” Sha’re mused frowning, “ _ **What about Isis?**_ ”

“ _ **There wasn’t an Isis Jar there,**_ ” he frowned slipping into English without thinking, “I think I’ll have a snoop around the artefacts.”

“Snoop?” Sha’re asked at the unfamiliar word.

“ _ **Look around sneakily,**_ ” he explained.

“Snoop,” she said again thoughtfully, “ _ **I like that word.**_ ”

Daniel grinned and kissed her pulling her close. Sha’re wrapped her arms around him but a knock on the door interrupted them.

Daniel groaned and reluctantly pulled himself away from his wife to answer the door.

“Mom?” he gasped in amazement, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d take my daughter-in-law for lunch,” Claire said, “Try and get to know her.”

Daniel smiled, “That’s great, isn’t it?” he said to Sha’re.

Sha’re looked slightly worried but smiled also, “That would be nice. I shall get my coat.”

Daniel followed her and caught her arm, “ _ **What’s wrong?**_ ”

“ _ **Dan’iel, what if she starts asking questions I can’t answer?**_ ” Sha’re cried fearfully, “ _ **I don’t want her to hate me.**_ ”

Daniel kissed her forehead, “ _ **My mother will love you. Just remember what we worked out for how we met and everything. It’ll be just fine.**_ ”

Sha’re took a deep breath and nodded, “ _ **Take care if you find anything of Goa’uld origin. Promise me.**_ ”

“ _ **I promise. I love you,**_ ” he gave her one more quick kiss before Sha’re joined Claire.

Daniel watched them smiling before he decided to go looking for anything Goa’uld back at the university.

*********************************************

Sha’re sat nervously in the restaurant with Claire. 

“What do you do, Sha’re?” Claire asked.

“I have been training to become a doctor,” Sha’re answered pleased at such an easy opening, “I have not been able to do much recently though.”

“I was lucky that my morning sickness lasted only about a week,” Claire smiled, “Which is a good thing at a dig.”

“You were on a dig whilst you carried Dan’iel?” Sha’re was amazed.

“Daniel was born on that dig,” Claire smiled, “Among the sand where he belongs. He always loved Egypt. He was five before he even knew there was anything outside it.”

“What was Dan’iel like?” Sha’re asked intrigued, “As a child.”

Claire laughed, “Curious and full of energy. You practically had to tie him down to get him to sit still. And when he explained something…”

“That sounds like nothing has changed,” Sha’re smiled, “Once Dan’iel has a topic he is hard to stop talking.”

“He gets that from his father,” Claire told her, “I’m very sorry about the way we treated you when we first met. We had been told that Daniel had been killed and when Sarah told us they’d been engaged I felt like I had my baby back. Discovering that what I’d known for the past few years was false shocked me. I’m so glad he’s married, you obviously make him very happy.”

“From the moment he arrived back home,” Sha’re said, “Dan’iel tried to find you. He has missed both of you a great deal.”

“Well,” Claire said, “We’re back together again. Now why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

 

Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine as he walked through the darkened basement. The woman in front of him was telling him that there was another jar that had been misplaced.

“Is this it?” he reached up and grabbed it.

“Yes,” she said, “I’ve got some work. If you need anything I’ll be cataloguing.”

Daniel nodded and moved to look at the Jar under the light. He started translating the symbols and sighed, he had to get this back to the SGC.

*********************************************

“Right,” Janet said, “We’ll x-ray this to see if there is anything inside.”

“Be careful with that,” Daniel told her, “It’s cursed.”

Janet gave him an amused look, “I’ll be careful.”

“Where’s Sha’re?” Sam asked, “I thought she would come to the base with you.”

“She’s still in Chicago,” Daniel replied, “My mother adores her.”

Sam smiled, “She was so worried about that.”

“I know,” Daniel laughed, “My mother took her for lunch yesterday, they’re going shopping today and Sha’re will be staying with them till I get back,” he looked around the room, “Where are Jack and Teal’c?”

“Since we got time off Jack dragged the poor soul to his cabin for fishing,” Sam told him with a grin, “Hammond got Teal’c to take a cell phone and I received a furtive call last night from him asking me if there was anything that could bring them home.”

“Teal’c not enjoying himself?”

“I think he’d love an invasion right now,” Sam told him, “When are you going back to Chicago?”

“As soon as Janet gets her results,” Daniel replied, “I don’t want to leave Sha’re alone for too long.”

 

It was almost five hours later when Janet had her results.

“Okay,” she said, “Daniel, please keep calm. There was a Gould in the Jar, it was dead because the seal had been broken but within the Jar there was a sort of sedative.”

“So, there was probably a Gould in the other jar that was destroyed in the explosion,” Daniel deduced, “Meaning we have a Gould out there. In Chicago. Where Sha’re is.”

“Sha’re will be able to sense it though,” Sam said.

“No she won’t,” Janet interrupted, “Her pregnancy has stopped that sense. I think because the change in hormones. She hasn’t been able feel Teal’c’s symbiote for about a month.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Daniel cried as he paced, “Anyone could be infected. My Parents!!!!”

“Daniel, stay calm,” Sam ordered him, “Get back to Chicago.”

“Major Carter will accompany you,” Hammond said.

“Sir, I believe I will have a synthetic copy of the sedative soon,” Janet said.

Hammond nodded, “Good Doctor. Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, keep in touch.”

*********************************************

Claire watched as her daughter-in-law slept in the spare room. Sha’re was curled up on the bed her hand resting lightly on her slight bump. Very gently Claire covered the young woman with a blanket. She frowned when she saw a strange scar along the back of Sha’re’s neck.

“Claire,” Mel called quietly.

She tiptoed out of the room closing the door gently, “Yes?”

“Daniel called,” Mel told her, “He’s just getting on the plane. He should be here soon.”

“Good,” Claire sat on the couch, “He seems so happy with her, she is such a sweet girl.”

Mel nodded in agreement, “You’re right, she’s adorable.”

“I was thinking,” Claire said, “Maybe we should take that offer in Colorado, to be near them.”

“Moving to Colorado is a good idea but we have no idea what the job is,” Mel reminded her, “I don’t like going into something blind.”

“I know,” she sighed, “But I want to be near them especially when the baby is born.”

Before Mel could reply they heard a scream. They hurried back into the room finding Sha’re fighting with something in her sleep, calling out in a language neither of them recognised. The only word they did recognise was their son’s name. Claire sat down catching the young woman in an embrace trying to calm her.

“Sha’re,” she called stroking the young woman’s back comfortingly, “Sha’re, wake up. Wake up.”

Sha’re suddenly opened her eyes looking around in fear and confusion.

“Dan’iel?” she called, “ _ **Husband?**_ ”

“Sha’re,” Claire said softly, “You’re safe honey.”

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re asked again.

“He’s on the plane,” Claire assured her, truly horrified at the fear and pain within the young woman’s eyes.

Sha’re nodded and closed her eyes again leaning against the older woman.

“Go back to sleep,” Claire told her gently stroking Sha’re’s hair in comfort, “I’ll stay here till you’re sleeping.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re whispered as she fell asleep again.

Leaving the room Mel stared at Claire, “What was that about?”

“I don’t know,” Claire replied, “But I want to.”

*********************************************

“Daniel,” Claire smiled hugging him when she answered the door to him, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Hi, Mom,” he hugged her tightly, “This is a friend, Sam Carter.”

“Hello,” Claire said to the woman with her son, “Come in.”

“Where’s Sha’re?” Daniel asked.

“She’s sleeping,” Mel told him giving his son a hug, “She had quite a nightmare earlier.”

“I’d better check on her,” Daniel headed instantly up to the spare room leaving Sam standing uncomfortably.

“Have a seat,” Claire invited her, “Would you like a drink?”

 

Daniel sat beside his wife watching her as she slept looking peaceful and angelic. Gently he kissed her forehead but as he started to move she started to stir.

“ _ **Dan’iel?**_ ” she called fearfully.

“ _ **Yes, love,**_ ” he kissed her gently, “ _ **It’s alright.**_ ”

Sha’re wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his shoulder, “ _ **Dan’iel, I dreamt Apophis came for our child. It was so real.**_ ”

“ _ **Shh,**_ ” Daniel murmured to her, “ _ **He’s never going to hurt you again and he’s getting nowhere near our baby. I promise.**_ ”

Sha’re held onto him for a few more minutes before she calmed down enough to ask what he’d found out at the base. As he told her about the Goa’uld fear filled her.

“ _ **Dan’iel, if it is anyone we have been with they will know I once carried Ammonet,**_ ” Sha’re said fearfully, “ _ **I can’t sense who it is.**_ ”

“ _ **I know, love**_ ,” Daniel soothed her, “ _ **That’s why Sam came back with me.**_ ”

Sha’re sighed in relief before smiling at her husband and pulling him into a kiss. For the next while everything was forgotten.

 

Sam looked up expectantly when Daniel and Sha’re appeared. Sha’re slipped away from him to see her friend. 

“It’s neither of them,” Sam whispered to her, “They’re both clean.”

Sha’re sighed giving Daniel a relieved look.

“Are you alright, Sha’re?” Claire asked her daughter-in-law.

“I am now,” Sha’re assured her.

“I don’t want to break this up,” Sam said, “But Daniel, we have some work to do.”

Daniel nodded, “Okay, I want to see if we can find Steven and Sarah.”

At that moment the phone rang. Mel answered motioning them to wait.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked.

“That was the University,” Mel said, “The technician who performed the carbon testing on the artefacts is dead and so is the curator.”

“What?” Daniel cried, his mind racing. They’d all had contact with the artefacts. That meant his parents were in danger.

“What about Steven and Sarah?” Claire asked.

“They’ve both disappeared,” Mel said.

Daniel glanced at Sam who nodded, “Mom, Dad, pack a bag and do it quickly.”

“What?” Mel demanded.

“We think you might be in danger,” Sam explained, “We want to take you somewhere safe.”

“Please trust us,” Sha’re said to them.

*********************************************

“Thank you for this, General,” Daniel said as they stood outside the VIP room where his parents were now staying, “I know they don’t have the right security clearance.”

“Dr Jackson, your parents have agreed to stay in the room,” Hammond said, “And with Sha’re staying with them you have no need to worry about any of them.”

Daniel nodded.

“One more thing,” Hammond said, “If you have no objections, your parents are leaders in your field and I believe they would be a valuable asset to us.”

“That would be good,” Daniel smiled.

“I’ll arrange it,” Hammond said, “Briefing room in ten minutes.”

 

“Daniel,” Mel demanded, “Can you tell us what is going on?”

“I can’t,” he said, “Not yet. Please just trust me when I tell you that by staying in Chicago you were in danger.”

“How?” Claire asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Daniel said again, “Look, just stay here for the moment. It shouldn’t take longer than a few days.”

“Please trust us,” Sha’re whispered taking Claire’s hand, “Please.”

Claire had already discovered the power Sha’re had with that look and she folded instantly, “Alright, but once you tell us we’re out of danger I want to know what’s going on.”

“Dad?” Daniel asked.

“Fine,” Mel agreed.

“I want to steal Sha’re for a few minutes,” Daniel slipped his hand into his wife’s and took her outside.

“ _ **What’s wrong?**_ ” Sha’re asked.

Daniel shook his head, “ _ **I just want to make sure you’re alright?**_ ”

“ _ **Dan’iel, just promise me you’ll be careful,**_ ” Sha’re whispered, “ _ **I need you. I can’t lose you so please be careful.**_ ”

“ _ **I will be,**_ ” he promised, “ _ **I have a lot to come home for.**_ ”

Gently he pressed his hand to her bump before kissing her passionately. He gave her one more very soft quick kiss before turning and heading up to talk with Hammond.

*********************************************

Jack stood waiting at the entrance to the mountain. He’d arrived back from vacation to be told that Sam, Janet and Daniel were due back from Egypt and he may be needed to help Daniel.

The jeep finally stopped and Sam jumped out.

“Sir,” she smiled seeing him, “Enjoy your vacation?”

“Not as much as you lot did apparently,” Jack replied as Janet opened the door to where Daniel was sitting half–conscious, “Come on, Danny boy,” Jack slipped his arm around his friend helping him out.

“Jack?” Daniel asked blearily.

“Yep,” Jack said frowning at the burn mark on Daniel’s forehead, “You look like hell, Danny.”

“This vacation time’s a killer,” Daniel murmured.

Jack laughed and half-helping, half-carrying Daniel started them towards the infirmary. The moment they got there Daniel fell asleep on the bed.

“What did I miss?” Jack asked Sam.

“The usual,” Sam shrugged grinning at him.

 

Daniel’s head was pounding as consciousness imposed itself upon him. Pain and regret filled him thinking back to what had happened in Egypt. Sarah was now host to Osiris and Steven was in hospital recovering from what Osiris had done to him. Forcing his eyes open he withdrew from Janet’s penlight.

“Do you have to do that?” he demanded.

“Yes,” she replied with an amused smile, “Okay, you responded well to that. You have a visitor.”

As Janet moved from view Sha’re leaned over him, “You are finally awake.”

“You’re not going to start popping in and out of reality again?” Daniel asked grimacing at the memory of that, “Are you?”

Sha’re laughed, “No love, I am here to stay.”

“Good,” he murmured as she kissed him.

Janet came back and handed him some water and a few pills, “Okay, this should help with your headache.”

Daniel threw them back gratefully before turning back to Sha’re, “What about my parents?”

“Claire and Mel are still in the VIP room,” Sha’re said, “General Hammond wishes to speak to you about them joining us as soon as you feel better.”

“Would you mind that?” Daniel asked.

“No love,” she whispered, “I would like to have them near us. Especially when the baby is born and you are on missions.”

“I think I should get a little more sleep,” Daniel murmured as his eyes drifted shut.

“Do that my husband,” Sha’re gently kissed his forehead, “Sleep and restore your health.”

*********************************************

Daniel’s headache was still there but thankfully it was only a slight pain as opposed to the overwhelming agony he’d had when he woke up the first time.

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond said, “Before your parent’s arrive to join this meeting I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Daniel asked worried.

“It appears I can’t offer them a position within the SGC,” Hammond said.

“Why?” Daniel demanded.

“Because they have already been offered a post here,” Hammond laughed, “Since they hadn’t accepted nobody thought to tell me.”

Daniel laughed smiling even more as Sha’re walked in accompanied by his parents.

“Mom, Dad,” Daniel said, “This is General George Hammond, he’s the commander of the base.”

After all the introductions had been made everyone sat at the table and Daniel started to explain what he’d been doing the past few years.

 

Sha’re watched as Daniel took his parent’s down to the Gateroom and showed off the Stargate. She smiled as they looked amazed at all he was telling them. About the Stargate system, about the people on other planets and about the Goa’uld. The one thing they hadn’t explained was where she had come from and that was what worried her.

“Hey,” Jack O’Neill came over to her.

“Jack,” she smiled hugging him, “How was your…vocation?”

“My vacation was good,” he smiled, making sure he didn’t stress her mistake, “What about you? I hear you’ve made new friends.”

Sha’re nodded looking down, “Dan’iel’s parents. They are joining us here.”

“Oh God,” Jack groaned theatrically, “Three of them. I won’t be able to tease him with his parents around.”

“No,” she laughed before sighing slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Jack demanded, “I know there’s something bothering you.”

Sha’re grimaced, “I am just wondering how they will take the fact that I am not from Earth and about Ammonet.”

“Ammonet is gone,” Jack took her shoulders so she was looking straight at him, “Apophis can’t hurt you. Nothing was your fault,” as her head dropped slightly he took a hold of her chin making her look at him again, “Sha’re, you and Daniel are together, you’re happy and you’re going to have a baby. Nothing, nothing matters but that. Okay?”

Sha’re smiled at him, “Thank you, Jack.”

“Well, you can stay here all you want,” he told her, “But I want to meet the folks.”

Sha’re laughed as he gave her a mischievous grin before he disappeared down the stairs.

 

“Daniel, this is incredible,” Mel said as he took in the Stargate, “Look at these symbols.”

“They’re star constellations,” Daniel explained, “Except for this one,” Daniel showed them the patch on his jacket, “Which is the symbol for this planet.”

“Does this really go to other planets?” Claire asked in disbelief.

Daniel nodded, “We’ve been to quite a few over the past four years.”

“Danny,” Jack called as he walked in, “How about an introduction?”

Daniel turned and sighed as both his parents looked amazed he let anyone else call him Danny.

“Jack,” Daniel grimaced, “Mom, Dad, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill. Jack, this is Claire and Melburn Jackson, my parents.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jack grinned shaking both their hands.

“You too,” Mel smiled.

“So answer me this,” Jack said seriously, “Which one dropped him on his head when he was a kid?”

“Jack!!!!” Daniel cried in frustration.

“I mean it’s the only explanation I can come up with for his selective deafness.”

Claire and Mel both burst out laughing especially at their son’s expression. Daniel was completely relieved as the Gate started to dial.

“Let’s get into the control room,” Jack suggested as the Gate dialled.

*********************************************

“I guess you’re taking the job offer,” Daniel said to his parents as they sat in the commissary after they had watched SG9 return home.

“Of course we are,” Mel laughed before turning serious, “I’m very proud of you Daniel. You’ve never let anyone stop you in what you believe and you were right.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said, “You have no idea what that means Dad.”

“I’m slightly confused,” Claire said softly, “You said you lived on the planet…Abydos for the year after you and Sha’re married but you haven’t mentioned her before that.”

Sha’re paled slightly her grip on Daniel’s hand tightening.

“There’s a reason for that,” Daniel said softly, “I told you about the people we met on Abydos. Well,” he squeezed Sha’re’s hand, “Sha’re was one of them.”

“What?” his parents demanded in unison.

“My father is the Chief Elder of Abydos,” Sha’re said very softly.

Claire softly started to laugh, “Well that explains that.”

“You are not…angry?” Sha’re asked.

“Why would I be angry?” Claire asked.

“I thought…I was never educated…” a blush covered her face, “I do not really know.”

“Wait till you hear how they got married,” Jack interrupted.

“Jack,” Daniel’s voice carried a warning but it was too late.

“How did you get married?” Mel asked intrigued.

Daniel threw Jack an annoyed glance, “Well, Sha’re’s people believed Ra was a God. We appeared and well…”

Jack could barely take much more of Daniel’s explanation and had to leave the commissary before he burst out laughing. He was suddenly joined by Sha’re who rushed past him to the toilet. Claire followed her.

“She went in there,” Jack supplied.

“Thank you.”

 

Claire entered the small toilet and could hear soft sobs.

“Sha’re?” she called, “Sha’re, please come out.”

After a few minutes Sha’re appeared nervously her eyes red. Claire instantly enfolded her in her arms.

“I’m sorry about that,” Claire whispered, “Mel can be a little overwhelming at times. He doesn’t mean to be so…”

“Mean?” Sha’re asked sharply.

“Mean is a good word for it,” Claire gently stroked the young woman’s hair.

“I knew you would hate me once you discovered the truth,” Sha’re pulled away, “Dan’iel has gone through great pain because of me.”

“I doubt that,” Claire said, “He obviously loves you.”

“There is so much that has happened that we have not told you,” Sha’re whispered, “And once you hear them, you will hate me.”

With that she left leaving Claire standing confused.

 

Jack went back into the commissary after Sha’re and Claire went past him to find Daniel embroiled in a shouting match with his father.

“Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t make it wrong,” Daniel was yelling anger burning in his eyes.

“Oh God,” Jack groaned before switching to Colonel mode, “Enough!!!!”

Both men stopped and looked at him.

“Daniel this is not the place for arguing,” Jack said pointedly, “Let’s take this somewhere else.”

“Actually I’m going to check on my wife,” Daniel turned on his heel and left.

Jack turned to a fuming Mel, “So that’s where he gets it from.”

Mel took a few deep breaths, “Colonel, my son and I were having a private discussion.”

“Yeah, private in what will be a very public place in a few minutes,” Jack retorted, “Come on and I’ll see if I can clear a few things up for you.”

On their way to Jack’s office they found Claire who joined them.

“Okay,” Jack motioned for them both to sit, “I know you have had a weird few days. Finding Daniel alive and well, married and now discovering the circumstances of the marriage.”

“I would not call it marriage if she was given like a piece of meat,” Mel snapped.

“You really don’t know your son at all,” Jack sighed, “There is absolutely nothing inappropriate about their relationship. Unless you’re completely blind you will see that he is utterly in love with her and the same goes for her.”

“Then what happened?” Claire asked, “Without Mel’s theatrics this time,” she said pointedly to her husband.

“As Daniel was trying to tell you Kasuf offered Sha’re as a gift believing him to be the emissary from Ra,” Jack said, “Daniel, completely shocked, embarrassed, and according to Sha’re bright red, tried to get her to leave but when he saw Kasuf outside he realised she would be shamed if he rejected her so he took her back inside the tent and tried to communicate with her.”

“They spoke completely different languages,” Claire mused, “Must have been an interesting thing to study.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “She took him to a cave where through the pictures on the walls taught him the language. To cut it right down, she saved us, he saved her and decided that he couldn’t live without her so he stayed on Abydos.”

Seeing the look in Claire’s eyes Jack sighed, “The reason you were told he was killed was I wasn’t able to find you two first then you disappeared and I never got the chance.”

“We really have to listen to the full story,” Mel sighed, “He’s not going to forgive me easily for what I said.”

“Look, they have been through hell over the past few years,” Jack told them before he explained everything else.

 

Daniel found Sha’re in the room they used when they stayed on the base overnight. She was curled up on the bed crying.

“ _ **Hey,**_ ” he whispered joining her, “ _ **I’m sorry, love.**_ ”

“ _ **It’s not your fault,**_ ” Sha’re sighed turning to him, “ _ **Everyone feels we’re not truly married.**_ ”

“ _ **I don’t,**_ ” Daniel told her, “ _ **We’ve been married from the moment you looked at me. I am yours and yours alone.**_ ”

“ _ **We’re not married by Earth standards.**_ ”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “ _ **We’re married by Abydonian standards and we’re married by our standards. That’s what counts.**_ ”

“ _ **Dan’iel, your parents despise me,**_ ” Sha’re cried, “ _ **And once they know about Ammonet, they will despise me even more.**_ ”

“ _ **Sha’re…**_ ”

“ _ **I don’t want to come between you and them,**_ ” she told him, “ _ **I can go back to Abydos, Father will understand.**_ ”

“ _ **Hold on,**_ ” Daniel said, “ _ **How did we get to you leaving me?**_ ”

“ _ **I don’t want that,**_ ” she cried, “ _ **But if your parents…**_ ”

“ _ **I don’t care, Sha’re,**_ ” Daniel whispered fiercely to her, “ _ **If I have to choose between them and you? You win every time.**_ ”

Sha’re cuddled against him as Daniel lay them back on the bed. He couldn’t believe how badly this had gone. He loved his parents but Sha’re was the centre of his world and the child she carried had come from that love. Sha’re won.

*********************************************

Daniel sat half-listening to the briefing on SG1’s next mission.

“Dr Jackson,” Hammond finally gained his attention.

“Yes?” Daniel looked at him shocked.

“Your thoughts on this new planet,” Hammond invited with an annoyed look.

“Oh, sorry,” Daniel apologised before going into his report. It had been a week since he had seen his parents. They were back in Chicago finishing things up before coming to join the SGC. He’d made sure he hadn’t been around when they left annoyed with both him and them.

“Okay SG1, you leave tomorrow at 0900,” Hammond told them, “I’ll see you then. Dismissed.”

He left them to continue his own work.

“Teal’c,” Sam called, “Are we ready?”

“Of course, Major Carter,” Teal’c said joining her.

“Where are you two going?” Jack asked.

“I’ve got a friend who’s doing a play tonight and she gave me two tickets,” Sam explained, “Teal’c seemed interested in it so we’re going to see it.”

“What play?” Daniel asked.

“It’s an updated version of A Midsummer’s Night Dream,” Sam explained.

Jack made a snoring noise, “Enjoy, kids.”

She laughed and they left the briefing room quickly.

“So,” Jack said as he and Daniel strolled through the halls, “Any word from the other Dr’s Jackson?”

“None,” Daniel said shortly.

“You’re going to have to talk to them when they join us,” Jack said.

“Not if they’re going to continue treating Sha’re the way they have.”

“Okay,” Jack told him, “Listen, I told them absolutely everything that happened.”

“You what?” Daniel turned on him.

“You really do resemble your father a lot,” Jack told him, “I sat them down, explained what had happened over the past few years and told them if they didn’t believe you guys were truly in love then that was their problem.”

“Jack, you didn’t tell them about…”

“I told them about Sha’re’s kidnapping, being a host, the kid, her death, us finding her alive,” Jack listed, “They know everything that happened.”

“I didn’t want them to know about that,” Daniel sighed, “Sha’re’s terrified they’ll hate her because of it,” he saw Jack about to say something but stopped him, “She still doesn’t believe me that nothing that happened was her fault.”

“Just like you don’t believe that you couldn’t have prevented her being taken,” Jack told him.

Daniel dropped his head, “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Night, Daniel.”

*********************************************

SG1 waited as the Gate dialled up.

“Promise me you’ll look after yourself?” Daniel said to his wife, “Make sure you eat and sleep.”

“I promise,” Sha’re laughed giving him a quick kiss before turning to SG1’s leader, “Jack, look after him.”

“Of course,” Jack gave her a sloppy salute just as the Gate burst open and Sha’re went into the control room to join Hammond.

When SG1 had finally left Sha’re sighed and turned to leave. She walked slowly through the corridors of the SGC heading to the infirmary.

“Hi,” Janet called as she joined her, “I’ve got the books you wanted.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re smiled, “I shall be working in Dan’iel’s office.”

Janet looked confused, Sha’re normally worked in the infirmary so she could ask questions.

“I feel better there,” Sha’re whispered, the meeting with Daniel’s parents had shaken her badly and she was hunting for comfort.

“Well, I’ll send someone to carry these for you,” Janet told her.

“Janet, I am perfectly capable…”

“Humour me,” Janet cut her off.

Sha’re sighed and walked along with the young officer who was carrying the books for her.

“Thank you,” she told him, “You did not need to do this.”

“No problem,” he nodded to her, “Also Dr Frasier would turn my next medical into a nightmare if I didn’t.”

Sha’re laughed at his smile before settling down to do some work.

 

Mel and Claire walked through the corridors towards Hammond’s office. They had sorted everything out and were joining the SGC today.

“Dr’s,” Hammond said as they walked in, “Please take a seat. Welcome to the SGC, I know I don’t need to explain things to you, which makes this a great deal easier. You’ve already signed the agreement to keep this a secret so all that needs done is to show you to your offices.”

“General,” Claire said, “After that could you tell me where we could find Daniel?”

“He’s off world at the moment,” Hammond told her apologetically, “SG1 aren’t due back for a week.”

“Oh dear,” Claire sighed, “Well we’ll have to wait till he gets back.”

“Well Dr’s,” Hammond stood before frowning, “This could be a problem three Dr Jackson’s.”

“Well how about Mel and Claire,” Mel suggested, “And call our son what you’ve always called him.”

“Then call me George,” Hammond nodded before leading them through the corridors.

 

Sha’re leaned back rubbing her eyes suddenly aware of another presence in the office.

“Janet?”

Janet Frasier stood behind her with an annoyed look on her face, “When did you last eat?”

“What time is it?” Sha’re asked.

Janet sighed in frustration, “You are as bad as your husband,” she scolded her, “Sha’re you have to take better care of yourself, you’re pregnant remember?”

“It is not easy to forget,” Sha’re rested her hand on her small bump.

“Then come on and eat,” Janet took her arm moving her from the seat and out into the corridor.

As they walked through the corridors a shout suddenly rang out for Janet meaning they both ran to the Gateroom.

“Teal’c,” Janet said catching him as he dropped at the bottom of the ramp, “Teal’c, I need you to look at me.”

“He has them,” Teal’c muttered.

“Teal’c,” Janet finally got his attention, “That’s a nasty cut.”

“I shall be fine but SG1 have been captured,” he told them.

“Captured,” fear filled Sha’re’s voice.

“Who has them,” Hammond demanded.

“Apophis.”

“No,” Sha’re cried, “Please, Teal’c no.”

Teal’c moved from where he sat and caught Sha’re, “I am sorry.”

Sha’re couldn’t hear him as panic filled her; her tears blinded her as Teal’c very gently moved her to the infirmary.

 

“I don’t recognise it,” Mel murmured looking at the video Teal’c had brought back, “There’s some things that look familiar but they don’t make sense.”

“Sha’re will be able to read it,” Teal’c said, “But Dr Frasier is keeping her in the infirmary for the moment.”

“We’ll have to get her help,” Hammond said, “Teal’c, what happened?”

“We arrived on the planet,” he explained, “It seemed perfectly quiet and we discovered the laboratory. Daniel Jackson suggested the Goa’uld had used it as a safety planet. Apophis Jaffa grabbed Daniel Jackson and Major Carter separately before O’Neill ordered me back. I barely made it through.”

Mel looked horrified, “What about my son?”

Hammond and Teal’c exchanged a look.

“Mel,” Hammond said, “Apophis needs SG1 alive to get information from them. Your son especially has information that is very valuable to him.”

“Torture?” Mel looked horrified.

“Daniel Jackson will not give in,” Teal’c told him, “He is resilient and resourceful like the others in SG1. They shall find a way out.”

“We need this translated though,” Hammond said, “Teal’c talk with Dr Frasier and bring Sha’re to the briefing room.”

 

Sha’re stared at the wall.

“Sha’re,” Teal’c said gently as he took her hand, “We need your help.”

“Teal’c, was Apophis there?” Sha’re asked tearfully.

Teal’c paused before he nodded. As Sha’re’s face scrunched in pain he pulled her into an embrace rocking her gently.

“Sha’re, Daniel Jackson is strong,” Teal’c reminded her, “We need you to translate some things. It may be our only way to rescuing them.”

Resolve filled her and she pulled back nodding. Teal’c took Sha’re’s arm and walked through the corridors with her.

“Dan’iel’s parents are here?” Sha’re asked as they reached the briefing room.

Teal’c nodded.

Sha’re shivered resting her hand on her stomach for a second, “Alright, we should go in.”

The moment they entered the room Hammond placed a hand gently on Sha’re’s shoulder comfortingly. Claire came over to her and instantly embraced her.

“Sha’re, Teal’c managed to bring back the video of the writings around the room they were in,” Hammond explained, “We need you to see if you can translate them.”

“Of course,” Sha’re said softly her voice shaking, “Let me see the video.”

*********************************************

Sha’re closed her eyes in frustration before hurling the mug at the wall.

“Whoa,” Janet said rushing in, “Calm down.”

“ _ **I can’t understand it and if I can’t get it Dan’iel and the others are as good as dead,**_ ” Sha’re snapped as Janet stared at her.

“Sha’re, I didn’t understand that,” Janet said softly.

The young woman took several deep breaths, “I am having problems with this and my husband’s writing is at times impossible to read.”

“You need to rest,” Janet told her, “Sha’re, exhausting yourself is not going to help them.”

“But we need this,” Sha’re cried, “Janet, I dreamed this. I dreamed Apophis coming to take away my life again. What if this is it coming true?”

Janet crouched down next to her friend, “Sha’re, you dream about what happened a lot, don’t you?”

Mutely Sha’re nodded.

“Your dream wasn’t a premonition,” Janet told her, “It was very likely we’d run into Apophis again. You can’t think that this is something to ruin your life. And those three are the best we have,” Janet gave her a smile, “They’ll escape, after they’ve annoyed the Gould for a while.”

Sha’re laughed softly, “I will rest for a few hours.”

“Good girl.”

 

After getting her to promise to get some sleep Janet returned to the infirmary leaving Sha’re to walk to her room.

Sha’re felt so tired. In the few hours she’d heard Daniel was in the clutches of Apophis it seemed like the child she carried had turned to lead. She was scared and frustrated and most of all exhausted.

She stopped and rubbed her eyes before starting to walk again, turning the corner she froze as she saw Daniel’s father standing in her path.

Taking a breath she started to walk hoping to get by him but she couldn’t.

“Sha’re,” Mel called making her stop, “You don’t need to avoid me.”

“I did not think you would wish to speak to me,” she said softly, “It is very clear you disapprove of our marriage.”

“I don’t disapprove…” Mel started.

“No, you are just disgusted by how we married,” Sha’re replied.

“Being told that you were given to him is not exactly how I pictured my son marrying,” Mel said.

“Just because you do not understand something does not make it wrong,” Sha’re replied.

“You know Daniel said the exact same thing,” Mel said.

Sha’re gave a soft laugh before looking at him confused, “I love your son. He loves me. Why can you not accept this?”

“I am sorry, Sha’re,” Mel told her, “Maybe when Daniel gets back we can all spend some time together.”

An amazed smile covered her face, “I would like that.”

“You need to get some sleep,” Mel placed his arm around her herding her along the corridor.

*********************************************

“You know, Danny,” Jack said as they lay in the bushes, “You really have got to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

Daniel smiled slightly wincing, “He deserved what I said.”

Jack smiled back hiding his worry, Apophis had given Daniel quite a beating before they had managed to get out. 

“You’ve got to teach me how to say that,” Jack said before turning to their rescuer, “So, Jacob.”

“I know there was more to that sentence,” Jacob replied.

“Are we leaving?” Jack asked testily.

“I’m hoping Sha’re will get the message I left on the wall,” Jacob replied.

“What message?” Sam asked.

“Tok’ra signal,” Daniel replied, “Jacob taught us it a few months ago.”

“And you left this where?” Jack asked.

“Remember those writings?” Jacob asked, “I placed the signal on it when I arrived just in case any other Tok’ra arrived.”

“So we wait?” Jack asked.

“We wait,” Daniel replied.

 

Sha’re awoke with a start. That was it.

She pulled on her jacket before moving as fast as she could through the corridors. 

“We need to open the Gate and send soldiers to create a diversion,” Sha’re burst out running into Hammond’s office.

“What?” Hammond moved over and took her arm making her sit down, “Sha’re, please slow down and explain to me.”

“On the wall there is a part of the writings that do not fit in with the rest,” she explained, “I do not know why it took me so long to work it out. It is a Tok’ra signal.”

“What does it mean?” he asked.

“That the Gate is blocked but if we send in a team they can create enough of a disturbance SG1 can come home,” she looked at him hopefully.

Hammond nodded, “SG2 and Teal’c will be ready to go within the hour.”

Relief covered her face.

*********************************************

The Stargate burst open and SG2 stumbled out with SG1 and Jacob following on behind. Sha’re was standing at the bottom of the ramp and caught the absolutely exhausted looking Daniel in her arms as he instantly moved to her.

“You are safe,” she whispered holding onto him tightly, “I am sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

“It’s alright,” he murmured back, “See I’m fine.”

Sha’re looked at him properly and frowned seeing the bruising covering his face, “What did he do to you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Daniel said cutting her off before she could argue, “I managed to bruise his ego quite a bit.”

“You need to go to the infirmary,” Sha’re said, “Now.”

 

Janet frowned.

“I need to get to the bed to check him out,” she said, seeing Sha’re and SG1 crowding round the bed.

Daniel gave her a questioning look; Janet nodded understanding.

“Everybody out,” Janet told them, “Now.”

“Sha’re,” Daniel said softly, “Give me a few minutes so Janet can do her tests.”

Jack slipped his arm around his best friend’s wife shoulders, “Come on, sweetheart.”

“But…”

“You need to let Janet do her job,” Jack herded her away.

Janet drew the curtain around the bed and winced slightly seeing what Daniel had been hiding under his shirt.

“I didn’t want her to see,” Daniel explained softly.

“She will anyway,” Janet reminded him.

“It won’t be so bad if you’ve fixed me up,” Daniel’s eyes were starting to droop even more.

“Daniel, just relax,” Janet told him gently pushing him to lie back, she smiled that as soon as his head touched the pillow he fell fast asleep.

“Well,” Sha’re demanded the moment Janet left Daniel to rest. She was holding onto Jack waiting for news.

“He’s sleeping,” Janet told her, “You can sit with him for a few minutes then I want you to sleep too.”

Sha’re nodded and floated over to where her husband slept, Daniel was lying against the wall giving her enough space to curl up beside him. Janet found her sleeping a few moments later. With a smile the doctor drew a blanket over the couple and left them to rest.

 

Daniel opened his eyes to find Sha’re sleeping beside him. He managed to bite back a groan at the pain from the beating Apophis had given him not wanting to disturb Sha’re, she had looked exhausted when he’d come through the Gate yesterday.

“Danny,” his mother said softly from beside him.

“Mom,” he murmured, “I’m fine.”

“But…” Claire trailed off tears filling her eyes seeing the bruises and cuts on his face, “I should call the doctor.”

“Good idea,” Daniel squeezed her hand, “Mom, I’m okay.”

“When they told us what had happened…” Claire trailed off again, “Your father and I…Danny I’ve not been so scared since the museum. We could have lost you and the last thing we all did was argue.”

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re murmured waking up before he could answer.

Opening her eyes Sha’re saw Claire sitting beside the bed she was sharing with her husband and felt a deep blush cover her cheeks.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Claire smiled slipping away.

Sha’re moved off the bed to sit beside him gently taking his hand, “I was so scared when Teal’c told me.”

“You did well,” Daniel told her, “Figuring out the message.”

“But it took me so long,” Sha’re’s anguish filled her voice.

“Sha’re, you got us home,” Daniel told her, “Now once Janet let’s me out of here I am going to make sure you don’t have to worry anymore.”

Sha’re smiled before leaning over and kissing him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Daniel was released from the infirmary two days later. Sha’re had barely left his side for most of it apart from the few times Sam had dragged her to the commissary for something to eat. Claire and Mel were also a regular feature both silently hovering to make sure he was all right.

“I swear I’ve never been so glad to get rid of someone from my infirmary,” Janet told Jack just after Daniel had left, Sha’re on his arm and his parents close by.

Jack laughed, “Quite an entourage he has,” seeing her yawn slightly Jack touched her shoulder, “Want to join me, Carter and Teal’c for lunch?”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Janet reached out for him to pull her to a stand, “Let’s go.”


End file.
